wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 7
Season 7 is the seventh season of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out, and the last season to air on MTV2. The show was renewed for a seventh season in November 2014, after the first half of the sixth season had finished airing. This also the 10th Anniversary of the show. This season premiered with two episodes on June 10, 2015 with Fabolous/Kevin Hart and Rae Sremmurd and ended it's first half with Shaquille O'Neal/Migos on August 19, 2015 and the second half of the season premiered on December 16, 2015 with Ray J/Lil Duval and ended with Fat Joe. Like the previous season, this season had a consist of 16 episodes. Production After being renewed for a seventh season by MTV2, the seventh season of Wild 'N Out started filming on February 11, 2015 until February 19, 2015 in New York City. This season is also the tenth year of the show since it first started airing on MTV in 2005. This season was also sponsored by Sprite, which also featured a mini interview series "Word from the Wild" during the commercial breaks of the show. The first two episodes had garnered 4.4 million viewers making it #1 in its original timeslot, and the most watched MTV2 show in 20 years, also being the most social series of the day of its premiere. Cast *Nick Cannon (Host) *DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host/House DJ) Returning Cast Members *King Bach *Emmanuel Hudson *Chico Bean *Karlous Miller *Conceited *Hitman Holla *Timothy DeLaGhetto *DeRay Davis *Corey Holcomb *Rip Micheals *Shawty *James Davis *B-Daht *DoBoy *Kojo *Jack Thriller *Jacob Williams *Jon Gabrus *Akaash Singh *Shakir Standley *Blair Christian *Lauren Flans New Cast Members *DC Young Fly *Darren Brand *Matt Rife *TattooManPaige *Hunter Steibel *Rosa Acosta *Aarona Lopez New Games *Eat That A** Up *What The Heckle *Wildagram *Pie Or Die Episodes # Fabolous/Kevin Hart # Rae Sremmurd # T-Pain/Safaree # Pete Wentz/Fetty Wap # Zendaya/Ne-Yo # Nick Young/A-Town/Snacks/French Montana # Ty Dolla $ign/IceJJFish # Mack Wilds/DJ Drama/O.T. Genasis # Dej Loaf # A$AP Ferg/Hailey Clauson/Marty Baller # Jordin Sparks/Snoop Dogg/Arsonal Da Rebel # Shaquille O'Neal/Migos # Ray J/Lil Duval # Remy Ma/The Breakfast Club/K Camp # Tommy "Tiny" Lister/Hitman Holla/Conceited # Fat Joe/Desus Nice/Kid Mero Guests *Migos *Rae Sremmurd *Fetty Wap *A$AP Ferg *Ty Dolla $ign *Snoop Dogg *French Montana *Fat Joe *Kevin Hart *Lil Duval *Charlamange Tha God *Safaree *Fabolous *Arsonal Da Rebel *Remy Ma *Dej Loaf *K Camp *Ne-Yo *Ray J *T-Pain *DJ Drama *O.T. Genasis *Mack Wilds *Marty Baller *Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. *Shaquille O'Neal *Nick Young *A-Town *Snacks *Desus *Mero *DJ Envy *Angela Yee *Zendaya *Jordin Sparks *Hailey Clauson *Pete Wentz *IceJJFish Trivia *This is the first season where Nick leads the Black Team. *This was the last season to feature the "Black" Team Color until it’s return in Season 9. *This is the first season since Season 4 where Nick's team appears on the left side of the Wild 'N Out set. *This is the last season to air on MTV2 since the show returned to the main MTV channel beginning with it’s eight season. *Guests who have appeared on the show in the earlier seasons like Ne-Yo, Kevin Hart, Snoop Dogg, Fabolous, and more returned to the show this season. *This is the first season to have both teams tie in a game. *The season's premiere had 4.4 million viewers beating the record that the Season 5 premiere record which had 1.1 million viewers, it was also the most social television series of the day. *This is the first season to have two "Old School Battles" by Chico Bean and Karlous Miller. *This season also continued the flour battle between Rip Michaels and Timothy DeLaGhetto. *This is the first season since the earlier seasons to feature a movie theater setting during the introduction for each episode. Gallery Wildnouts7.jpg B-VL-OACcAAt3MU.jpg WNOs7wneakpeekimage.jpg WildnoutS7setimage.jpg NickanddwrekS7image.jpg WildnoutgirlsS7image.jpg S7gamespacket.jpg WNOwardobeimage.jpg Doboyandjordinsparksimage.jpg TimandConceitedimage.jpg Wildagramimage.jpg z8Vifd1.jpg x720-rlE.jpg Category:Seasons